


Dear Brother

by jAmIlToN2k



Series: Mystic Messenger Poetry [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: I remember thenStarting to speakAs calm as I couldEven though my hands already shookSaying I needed to goSaying I'd go on my ownAnd then those already dull enough eyesFilling with tearsAs you stared in shock and cried"Why?Why now do you have to go?Why are you leaving me here alone?"____________________________________Just a poem I wrote for the twins' birthday





	Dear Brother

__

_Dear brother,_

_I hope you're safe_

_Hope you feel my embrace_

_From this far away_

_Even though I'm not there_

_I'm so sorry_

_Sorry I left you there alone_

_Sorry that I had to leave on my own_

_So sorry I left you until the unknown_

_I hope you're healthy_

_Hope your strong_

_Hope you don't cry a lot_

_Hope that you don't mourn_

_Wish I could be by your side_

_On this day_

_Wish I could sit right beside you_

_Without being afraid_

_While bringing up old memories_

_Of us two_

_Laughing together_

_Smiling together_

_Eating ice cream together_

_I wish I could come home_

_Bringing two full cones_

_One mint for you_

_And something else for my own_

_I still remember that mint's your favorite flavor_

_Still remember how your eyes lit up_

_How your lips curved into the biggest smile_

_When I only did you that one small favor_

_I also remember_

_The same night_

_Not falling asleep_

_Because of your sobbing and crying_

_And me trying and trying_

_To calm you down_

_To take away that frown_

_And replace it with a smile_

_That'd make that night at least somewhat worthwhile_

_I remember_

_Me trying to tell you_

_"It's gonna be okay"_

_"One day we'll be away_

_From this seemingly endless misery"_

_And then finally finally falling asleep_

_After stopping your tears, and helping you count baby sheep_

_Curled up together_

_With my arms tight around you_

_And finally both of our eyes firmly shut_

_And then I remember_

_That faithful day_

_When I went away_

_Though you begged me to stay_

_But I knew that I couldn't_

_And you knew that I wouldn't_

_But just maybe_

_I shouldn't have_

_Done that_

_To you_

_I remember me_

_Prutting my hand on your shoulder_

_Trying to keep my own composure_

_Struggling to hold all the tears back_

_Struggling to keep up that mask_

_I had prepared for that day_

_So you wouldn't see my own pain_

_Forcing myself to_

_Look into your eyes_

_Which almost broke me that time_

_Those big golden eyes_

_Looking up right back at mine_

_With so little hope still left in them_

_It almost made me cry_

_I remember then_

_Starting to speak_

_As calm as I could_

_Even though my hands already shook_

_Saying I needed to go_

_Saying I'd go on my own_

_And then those already dull enough eyes_

_Filling with tears_

_As you stared in shock and cried_

_"Why?_

_Why now do you have to go?_

_Why are you leaving me here alone?"_

_And I told you my reasons_

_Said that I would get a job_

_Said that I would get the money_

_To finally get us both out_

_Of this seemingly endless misery_

_And then that tiny spark of hope_

_Returned to your eyes_

_As you gifted me_

_The softest tiniest smile_

_And I told you to stay strong_

_So when the day would come_

_You'd be actually able to come along_

_And I told you to eat well and not get sick_

_So when the day would come_

_To our plan_

_You'd be able to stick_

_And I told you not to cry_

_Told you to stay alive_

_Told you to never forget me_

_To just wait and see_

_For that one day_

_When that seemingly endless misery_

_Would finally pass_

_Then I remember_

_I pulled you tight_

_Into my warmest hug_

_And I couldn't see your face_

_But the hot drops suddenly dripping on my shoulder_

_Were enough to explain_

_You held on just as tight_

_Not speaking, just staying quiet_

_And without talking at all_

_It was all very clear_

_That you had the exact same wish as me_

_That that moment could just last_

_For forever_

_And longer_

_Until our arms get numb_

_But our minds just get stronger_

_But of course_

_That small wish wasn't reality_

_I had to man up and_

_Be the brother_

_You'd be looking up to_

_The brother that I had to be_

_A last kiss on your forehead_

_A last squeeze on your hand_

_And then that moment had finally come to an end_

_And I remember_

_That I had to leave_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_And now today I'm sitting here_

_Desperately hoping that that one single tear_

_In my eye_

_Doesn't fall onto the small piece of paper in front of me_

_But really all that I can hope_

_Is that you are fine_

_That you never have to whine_

_That you're still holding on_

_That you never doubt_

_That_

_One day I will come_

_In my hands just two cones_

_One mint for you_

_Something else for my own_

_And I hope that_

_Your eyes will light up_

_Just like when we were young_

_But my strongest hope is_

_That right now on this day, in this moment_

_You're thinking about me, too_

_Brother_

_Please, never forget_

_How much I love you_

_Happy Birthday, Saeran._


End file.
